escapemechanismfandomcom-20200213-history
Layla Williams
Layla Williams From Escape Mechanism NickName:Leigh Lo Pup: Layla Williams, Sky High. Layla email: Lifegivesyoulemons@gmail.com Codename: ~Hippie Earth Mother~ Alias: Layla Williams LAYLA Gender: Feminine Usage: Arabic Other Scripts: ???? (Arabic) Pronounced: LAY-la (English), LIE-la (English) Means "night" in Arabic. This is the name of the central character in poems by the 7th-century Arab poet known as Qays Definition: 1) Son or descendant of Guillemin, a pet form of Guillaume, the French form of William. 2) From the Belgic "guild-helm," harnessed with a gilded helmet or "welhelm," the shield or defense of many. 3) Derived from the given name "William," an Old French given name with Germanic elements: wil = desire, will; and helm = helmet, protection. Surname Origin: Norman Alternate Surname Spellings: WILLIAM, WILLIMON, WILLIMAN, WILLIAMSON "I say what forms in my heart. It is easier for people to tear down, to rip asunder those that oppose them then it is to compliment, praise and fill with joy. For those people have little or no hope and feel jealousy and pain, so instead of filling up that negative space with positive light they fill it up with more negative space. Soon the vicious cycle begins from one memory to the next, one heart ache to the next, one pain to the next until everyone is weeping, bitter and festering with it, filled with bile and depression. That is not the world I want to live in. I want to live free and love plenty. I want my heart to be lifted up in the hands of love and to experience the peace and solace of being free and open. I am here and with every breath I take I dream to break the vicious cycle of pain and hate. One baby step at a time, one mile stone at a time and when I find more beauty and more gentleness of spirit and more elegance of the soul, then it is my place, my goal, my calling to spread it out unto others to experience, to live with, to gain from, and with time and reverence and a little bit of water and whole lot of TLC the vicious cycle of pain, hate and tyranny can be broken and another circle of life can come into being and it will bear much fruit." Quote by Layla Williams Powers- Florakinesis AKA Agrokinesis From Activating Evolution Agrokinesis or Phyllokinesis is the Anomalous ability to mentally manipulate wood, plants and flowers. Using this ability, one could grow plants to enormous proportions nearly any environment, and use them as weapons that can grab and attack with vines and roots (or release neurotoxins and pheromones), which quickly regenerate at the user’s will. Sometimes people can even control plants in their concentrated form, like clothes, paper and money. She is so powerful, she can grow an entire rain forest in her living room. Best Friends: Will Stronghold, Magenta, Warren Peace. Worst Enemy: Sue Tenny AKA Gwen Greyson AKA Royal Pain Team Mates/Work for the Mayor of Maxville: Will Stronghold- All American Kid, Warren Peace- Hot-Head, Layla Williams- Hippie Earth Mother, Magenta-Stripy, Zach- Zach Attack, Ethan-Popsicle. Team Associates: Steve Stronghold- The Commander, Josie Stronghold- Jetstream, Ron Wilson- Bus-driver. Fandom: Sky High, Layla Williams PB: Danielle Panabaker Layla Williams and Will Stronghold were best friends since first grade. Layla was able to control her ability of speaking and manipulating plants at a very early age. This ability was found out after Layla was able to keep Lima bean alive and strong, while Wills Lima bean was dying. Layla took pity on Will and told him at this early age what she could do and how she could do it, making them best friends. Will Stronghold, however, was not able to control his powers of flight and super strength/vitality-regeneration, not until his first days of attendance at the super hero high school called Sky High. They were both placed in the Sidekicks track, because Layla did not believe in labels and Will had not powered up yet. Will displayed his very first power of super strength when a fight with his then arch nemesis, Warren Peace broke out in the cafeteria and with all the destruction of school property through throwing bodies through walls and throwing fire bombs all over and setting the place on fire. Because of this little fight they both got sent to detention where Warren declared his hate for Will because of what Wills father had done to Warrens father. The principal kindly set them straight by pointing out that they should neither live up to or live down their fathers reputations. This comment began to set them on track and eventually they become best friends. See, everyone knew that Will's father, the Commander, put Warren's father, Baron Battle, in a meta-human prison for the rest of his lives. If he wanted to see parole it would not be until his third lifetime. This situation made Will's days at Sky High shaky at best until he gained his powers and he was then everyone's best friend. Will and Warren were challenged by Lash and Speed to play 'Save the Citizen,' which they won and it was a very prestigious thing to have won and because Will was only a Freshman and the Commanders son, it made it all the more sweet for Will. He caught the interest of the hottest girl at Sky High who was also their arch nemesis called Royal Pain, she did not like Layla and did her best to make Layla's life miserable and she succeeded. Will became a jerk, leaving behind Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and the newly friended, Warren Peace. Back track a little... Later the next day, after the cafeteria brawl, Will was sent to the Hero track leaving his best friend, Layla and all of his Sidekick pals in the proverbial dust. He got a big and very jerky attitude forcing Layla's hand to de-friend him and befriend his arch nemesis, Warren Peace. Warren actually treated her like a person when she met him at the Paper Lantern, which was her favorite restaurant. The day that Will had acted like a jerk was the same day he decided to make it up to Layla and he had told her that he planned to take her out that evening and make things up to her by taking her to her favorite restaurant. When Will didn't show up Layla got very sad, making a flower wilt. She waited all evening long and she was very sad to boot, that was until Warren came over to ask if she would like her food warmed up, she pointed out that they knew one another from school and they got to talking and became friends, much to Warren chagrin and even though he knew she was Will's friend. He was very supportive and got her to admit a few things. He became a very good friend and very fast. Later on, Layla would use this fact to make Will jealous. She pretended that Warren asked her to the dance when Will had stood her up for Gwen. She was about to admit her feelings by giving Will a fortune cookie. He demolished the cookie and then Layla's heart by telling her he was going with Gwen. She then told him she was going to and with Warren. This upset Will mightily and he pointed out that it was his arch nemesis and when did they become friends? She pointed out the night before when he had in fact stood her up. She later told Warren, who thought it was because she liked him and all of her friends were there. When he realized it was to get back at Will he agreed to go, but not in a tux. He later did show up, in a tux and his attitude toward her seemed to be that he did indeed like her. Will was at home, eating the crow all of his jerky actions had fed him. Layla choose Will later on that night when things went to hell. Warren looked crushed. They became friends anyway. After Gwen tricked Will into throwing a party at his home while his parents were out saving the world for 2 hours. Layla came over to talk to Will as a last ditch resort. Instead, Penny and Gwen treated her poorly. She took off in tears, Will broke up with Gwen in that instant and tried to get in touch with Layla, who was ignoring him. Will went to her favorite restaurant where Warren worked (the same restaurant that Layla met Warren in a few nights earlier), Warren set Will straight and the next night Layla's plan to make Will jealous worked when Warren showed up, in a tux no less, to the Homecoming dance. Gwen Greyson showed her true colors that evening as well...When the Sidekicks team, the Commander and Jetstream, as well as the whole school found out that Will's love interest was actually Royal Pain, an arch nemesis of Will's parents from their first days of being super heroes. She turned almost everyone into babies after she reclaimed the Pacifier, the gun that Will's parents took from her when they defeated R.P. the first time. The same gun Gwen reclaimed when she deceived Will and forced that school party on him. Her and her minions set him and Layla up in such a way that they did not see it coming until it was too late. Gwen's actions forced Layla, Warren and the gang into hiding that evening, crawling through an air-duct so that they could come back to save the day and the school. Will showed up later on, with the help of Ron Wilson-Bus-Driver, when Will realized that Gwen AKA Sue Tenney AKA Royal Pain had indeed stole the Pacifier back from the Stronghold's during the party set up and what she sort of planned to do to everyone that evening. The Sidekick team was already up to snuff on the situation so they told Will, in a very snide tone, what he already knew and didn't know...then all heck broke lose. Warren seemed very protective of Layla and Will finally kissed her and told her his feelings before confronting Royal Pain. There was much chaos and Will's team won with the help of Ron Wilson. So, baby Mr. Medulla managed to change the gun back in order to make everyone adults again. The team defeated the bad guys and sent them to the same meta-human prison they sent Baron Battle too. Layla also showed her powers that evening after being punched in the face by Penny and all her multiples. See, Layla refused to show her powers to Coach Boomer because she felt the tests and the manner to which they were doing things were antiquated and very outdated kind of system. Boomer made her into a Sidekick because she had refused to show him what she could do. Plus, she didn't like to use her powers for violence. When Penny hit her, her fiery nature showed up and she showed her powers They were revealed to be pretty intense powers Florakinesis AKA Agrokinesis or Phyllokinesis. To clarify: The group had to come together and work as a team, with the help of their bus driver, the son of two Super Heroes himself who never gained any powers. The group rescued all the babies, defeated Royal Pain, stopped the High School from blowing up by having Magenta shapeshift into her Guinea Pig form and thus the anti gravity device was destroyed. The Sidekicks were now recognized for what they really are, Heroes. The Commander and JetStream, Will's parents, even saw the error of their ways with their labeling and congratulated them as heroes before leaving Will, Layla and the team to finish cleaning up and enjoy the rest of their evening at the dance. Will and Layla finally got together, Warren seemed truly upset that he lost Layla until 'Freeze Girl' and he hit it off and the group of heroes lived happily ever after...Well until High School was over and they went out into the world, being Super Heroes, being themselves and being friends. Personality: She is an intensely powerful Florakinetic/ Florakinesis AKA Agrokinesis or Phyllokinesis. Layla can speak to plants of any kind, she can make plants grow from the ground all but a lemon, she can manipulate flora/fauna to any size and density. She is a pacifist (unless she is put to the test and then will answer with her powers in a non-damaging way) and a vegan (Her mother, who she loves and adores can speak to all animals). She loves Will Stronghold, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and Warren Peace, her best friends. She doesn't believe in labels and wants everyone to get along and live peacefully, she is considered a radical liberal. She is quirky, fun loving, bright, bouncy, looks for the best in a situation. She will fight when the time calls for it, she doesn't like to answer to anyone because she thinks the system is flawed. She will especially fight tooth and nail for her friends, make friends with the people out in the rim. Powers/Abilities: Fandom characters, please explain your characters power(s) and/or abilities, and keep these points in mind: (a) since this is just a little Texas town in a universe where such things aren't usual, you might want to keep it (power(s) and/or abilities) on the down-low, and (2) they (power(s) and/or abilities) won't work against whatever lives in the Wasteland.: Layla can speak to, control, manipulate and call forth any and all plant life, but a lemon and she doesn't know why. Probably, because she doesn't have a sour bone in her body. Character Summary for Character List: A Fun loving, peace seeking, life lover. Who sees the good in just about everything and everyone. Upbeat, supportive, caring, considerate and genuine. Unless, you hurt her friends and those you hold dear, including herself. Then it's on! From the Sky High Website and Wikipedia: Sky High is a superhero film from Walt Disney Pictures that opened in the United States on July 29, 2005. It was directed by Mike Mitchell and was written by Paul Hernandez, Robert Schooley, and Mark McCorkle. Plot Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. Sky High is the story of fourteen-year-old William Theodore Stronghold (Michael Angarano), the son of two famous superheroes: the incredibly strong, nearly-invulnerable Commander (Kurt Russell) and the super fast flying Jetstream (Kelly Preston). He and his best friend Layla (Danielle Panabaker) are facing their first day of high school, which is even more daunting for Will since he will attend his parents' alma mater, a school for superheroes called Sky High. Along with other super-powered teenagers, the two are driven to school in a flying school-bus piloted by a man named Ron Wilson (also the son of two heroes, but who never developed any powers.) When the kids arrive, they're accosted by two bullies, Speed (Will Harris) and Lash (Jake Sandvig) but are saved by the interference of School Commitee President Gwen Grayson (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) and her friend Penny (Malika and Khadijah Haqq); Will immediately gets a crush on Gwen. Meanwhile, Will's parents defeat a giant robot, and his father takes its eye as a trophy. After a welcome speech by Principal Powers (Lynda Carter), Coach Boomer (Bruce Campbell) forces the kids to demonstrate their powers in public. It turns out that Will does not have any superpowers (a fact he had kept hidden from his parents) and almost gets hurt during the test; the school's nurse, Nurse Spex (Cloris Leachman) explains to him his powers may be latent, or they may never surface. Will is relegated to the school's "sidekick program" (or, as it is called, "Hero Support") which happens to be taught by his father's old sidekick, All-American Boy (Dave Foley). Layla refuses to have her powers tested and is relegated to the same class. There, the two befriend other kids with seemingly useless powers: Zack (Nicholas Braun), who glows in the dark; Magenta (Kelly Vitz) who can transform into a guinea pig, and Ethan (Dee Jay Daniels), who can melt into a puddle. They also meet the 'Mad Science' teacher, Mr. Medula (Kevin McDonald), after an accidental lab explosion. Coming home, Will doesn't dare to tell his parents what happened. Steve gives him access to his "Secret Sanctum" below their house, where he shows off his trophy collection, especially a weapon known as The Pacifier, once wielded by his enemy, the armored villain Royal Pain. The weapon broke during the fight, seemingly disintegrating the villain. The Commander never figured out what the weapon could do. Unknown to the two of them, they're being spied on by two mysterious villains through the giant robot eye. When Steve disapproves of his son's new friends, Will confesses the truth about his lack of powers to his parents; they try to be supportive, but are still disappointed. At school, the sidekicks dodge taunts and jeers by their "hero" colleagues. Matters worsen when Will is knocked onto pyrokinetic Warren Peace (Steven Strait), whose villain father (Baron Battle) was imprisoned by the Commander ("quadruple life sentence, no hope of parole till after his third life"). The two fight; during the fight Will suddenly gains his father's super strength. Afterwards they're both given detention in a room that neutralizes all superpowers. Now that he has a good power, Will is promoted to hero class. Gwen starts pursuing him romantically, causing Layla to become jealous. She also meets his parents and invites them to receive a special award at the homecoming dance. She also gets Will to take her as his date to the dance. Unfortunately, this causes Will to forget a date he had with Layla, who ends stood up at a restaurant. There she meets Warren, who works there, and he advises her to tell Will the truth of her feelings for him. She tries to do so the next day but changes her mind when Will tells her about his homecoming date. She decides to ask Warren to be her date to the dance, just to try to get back at Will, and Warren agrees. One night, while his parents were out on a mission, Gwen persuades Will to invite the homecoming committee to his house which ends up becoming a party when she invites the whole Hero class. She convinces him to take her to the Sanctum to make out, and he doesn't notice it when the Pacifier disappears, it turns out it was actually Speed moving so fast that he's just a blur. When Layla arrives at the party, Gwen tells her that Will doesn't care for her anymore, and she leaves. But when Will finds out what happened, he breaks up with Gwen and tries to end the party, but is caught by his parents. Will decides not to go to the homecoming at all. When homecoming night arrives, Will entertains himself by checking out his parent's old class-book, and realizes that Gwen looks just like an old year-mate of his parents. Noticing that the Pacifier is gone, he comes to a sudden realization, and he calls Ron to take him to the school. Before they arrive, Gwen reveals to the people at the dance that she is Royal Pain. The Pacifier is a device that turns adults into babies, and its explosion had actually transformed her into one, who was rescued by her sidekick, Stitches (Jim Rash). Raised by him, she took the Gwen identity to infiltrate the school once she was old enough again. She then uses the Pacifier to turn all the adults at the party into babies, with help from Penny, Lash and Speed, who were her partners from the start. Her plan is to raise all the babies to be super-villains. Layla, Warren, Ethan, Zack and Magenta escape and meet Will. They send him to battle Royal Pain while they deal with the super-bullies. They defeat them, and find out that the school will fall from the sky in ten minutes due to a device Gwen had planted. They send Magenta down a tiny corridor in Guinea Pig form to find and disarm the device. Meanwhile, Will gets knocked out of the school by Gwen wearing her Royal Pain power armor, but he discovers he can fly and returns to defeat her. She activates the device and the school almost crashes to the ground before Magenta gnaws its wires off. Afterwards, Medula, who is still super-intelligent in baby form, helps reverse the Pacifier and everyone is turned back into adults. The Commander gives his award to the sidekicks, finally admitting they're heroes too. Then the homecoming dance continues, and Will and Layla dance and kiss in the sky. In the end, Layla and Will hook up, and Warren becomes his best friend. After being imprisoned in the detention room, the villains are sent to jail. Cast and characters Students Similar to the Super Sentai series, the students' civilian clothing throughout the film consistently matches particular color schemes, perhaps foreshadowing their future hero costumes. Michael Angarano as Will Stronghold: Will is a freshman at Sky High. His parents are the two most famous superheroes of the day, the Commander and Jetstream. He is anxious because he has no superpowers yet, a fact which changes when he firstly develops super-strength and then flight. His clothes are primarily red, white, and blue. Danielle Panabaker as Layla Williams: Will and Layla have known each other since first grade, when she told him that she could control (and speak to) plants; they have been best friends ever since. She is a pacifist and a vegan. Secretly, she also has a crush on Will. Layla does not believe in using her plant manipulating power unless the situation demands it (although this seems to conflict with her casual use of her powers at the beginning of the movie, and later when she made a flower droop in the Paper Lantern). Her clothes are primarily green and light green. Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Gwen Grayson (Royal Pain): A senior on whom Will has a crush. Her true name is Sue Tenny. She is a straight-A student and a techno-path, and she shows a mean streak towards Will's friends. However, she is in fact the Stronghold family's nemesis, who was laughed off a generation ago as the prototypical school geek despite her skills as a techno-path. During a fight with the Commander and Jetstream, her signature weapon, the Pacifier, malfunctioned and exploded, causing her to revert to a baby. Taken in and re-raised by her own sidekick, she creates a new identity as Gwen Grayson, to finally put her nefarious scheme to create an evil academy into action, as revenge against the Commander and Jetstream. Her clothes are primarily pink, purple and gray. The name Gwen Grayson may be a play on the names Dick Grayson and Gwen Stacy. While wearing her Royal Pain armor, Gwen's voice is heavily distorted into a bass tone (performed by Patrick Warburton) similar to Anakin Skywalker wearing his Darth Vader armor. Steven Strait as Warren Peace: Warren is the son of a super-heroine and a super-villain known as Baron Battle (whom the Commander put in prison; he therefore considers Will his archenemy). Warren is the quintessential rebel and a pyrokinetic. He eventually becomes good friends with Will and his friends. He works at the Paper Lantern Chinese Restaurant, and is fluent in Chinese. His name is obviously a play on War and Peace. His clothes are primarily black, with hints of red. Dee Jay Daniels as Ethan: A Hero Support who is friends with Will, he can melt into a small puddle (which earned him the nickname "Popsicle"). He is often the butt of practical jokes, like getting his head dunked in the toilet by the school bullies, Lash and Speed. His clothes are primarily orange. Kelly Vitz as Magenta: Will's friend whose ability is to shapeshift into a purple guinea pig. She does not like to be pushed around. Her clothes, as well as her guinea pig form, are primarily purple and black. Nicholas Braun as Zach: Will's spacey friend, who has the ability to glow. He has a crush on Magenta. His clothes are primarily white and yellow neon. Malika and Khadijah Haqq as Penny: Gwen's best friend who can replicate herself and is therefore the entire cheer-leading team. She, along with Lash and Speed, eventually were a part of Gwen Grayson/Sue Tenny/Royal Pain's plan. At the end, she and Layla had to fight and she lost. She and Royal Pain, Lash, and Speed went to the detention center. Her clothes are primarily orange and blue. Even throughout the film, they resemble cheer-leading uniforms. Jake Sandvig as Lash: One of the resident bullies at Sky High. He and best friend Speed love tormenting the sidekicks and anyone else with no apparent powers. His superpower is his elasticity and is therefore champion of the game Save the Citizen, along with Speed, until Will and Warren break the records. His clothes consistently feature black and white striped arms. Will Harris as Speed: Lash's best friend, who joins him in his bullying and the game Save the Citizen. He, despite being heavyset, has super-speed. His clothes consistently feature black and white, similar to Lash. Adults Kurt Russell as Steve Stronghold/The Commander: Will's father Steve Stronghold and his wife Josie run the most successful real estate agency in the city of Maxville. As the Commander, he is one of the world's strongest superheroes, displaying super-strength and invulnerability. He is sometimes blinded by his own ego, but when it comes to his family, Steve is always there to support his son. As Steve, he wears glasses to hide his identity (a play on Superman); as the Commander, he wears a red, white, and blue costume. The castle logo on his chest presumably represents a stronghold, in reference to his real name. Kelly Preston as Josie Stronghold/Jetstream: Will's mother Josie Stronghold and her husband Steve are successful real estate agents. As Jetstream, she can fly and is touted as being an expert in hand-to-hand combat. In addition, she is the classic motherly figure, which Will often finds embarrassing. Just like her husband, she wears glasses as Josie and a red, white, and blue costume as Jetstream to hide her identity. Lynda Carter as Principal Powers: The Sky High principal. (Note: At one point in the movie, Principal Powers states "I'm not Wonder Woman, ya know" – a little in-joke to Lynda Carter's role as Wonder Woman in the 1970s.). According to Carter, Powers "is a comet."1 Bruce Campbell as Coach Boomer/Sonic Boom: The gym teacher at Sky High, also known as ultra-sound wielder Sonic Boom. He is in charge of Power Placement and supervises "Save the Citizen." He will not hesitate to put his least favorite students in sidekick class. He is mentioned by the Commander as having never "made the big time" as a superhero, which would explain his bad temper. Kevin Heffernan as Ron Wilson - Bus Driver : The Sky High bus driver. Ron is the son of two superheroes, but he does not have any powers. He feels a great sense of pride in driving the "superheroes of tomorrow" to school. At the end of the film, it is stated that he falls into a vat of toxic waste and gains powers (apparently the ability to grow, like Giant-Man) and begins working for the mayor. Cloris Leachman as Nurse Spex: A kind and eccentric elderly lady with the ability of X-ray vision. She explains to Will that he may not get any powers at all. Jim Rash as Mr. Grayson/Stitches: Royal Pain's sidekick, and Gwen Grayson/Sue Tenney's "father", who raised her after she was turned into a baby. Dave Foley as All American Boy / Mr. Boy: The Commander's old Hero Support. He now works as Hero Support teacher at Sky High. Although he takes pride in educating the Hero Support of tomorrow, he always seems depressed that his greatest accomplishment is just being the Commander's sidekick. He also harbors a long-standing crush on Jetstream. Kevin McDonald as Mr. Medulla: The Mad Science teacher, with super brainpower – so much that he is still smarter than the average man as a baby. That allows him to help the young students to restore himself and the prom-goers to their proper ages. His physical appearance somewhat resembles a Talosian. Setting Sky High, the school in which the film is set, is a high school campus (complete with gymnasium and other buildings) that is placed on a flying island. The school's hull is equipped with anti-gravity technology that allows it to hover above the city, at an altitude above the cloud layer so it cannot be seen from the ground. The school keeps changing position, and the location is only known by a few individuals, including the school bus driver, Ron Wilson. The curriculum at Sky High is strictly for heroes and sidekicks. One's course path is determined by a test that all new students must take. Depending on powers, students are placed as heroes or sidekicks. Heroes take more action-oriented courses like "Foundations of Mad Science" while sidekicks take classes such as "Motorcycle Sidecar Basics" and "Grammar for Sidekicks". Heroes and sidekicks both attend the gym class, which resembles more of an American Gladiators death-match than a real gym class. The school is biased toward the heroes, giving them nicer-looking classrooms higher up in the school, whereas the sidekicks' classrooms are apparently in the basement levels, with little light. Apparently after the sidekicks saved the school in spectacular fashion, there will be reforms for more equitable treatment. Sky High has extracurricular activities and clubs like regular schools (the yearbook shows that Gwen was a member of the science club). "Save the Citizen" is a traditional match played with two heroes and two villains. Two are chosen to save a doll-citizen while the other two are to keep them from achieving the said goal. The doll-citizen is hung over a large machine that consists of a number of whirling serrated blades. The rope descends every five seconds for three minutes, at which point the citizen will be destroyed by the machine. At one time, Mr. Boy remembers, with a half-serious glee, the days when they used 'real citizens' for the contest.